1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device, and more particularly to a support device for stationery goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical stationery goods support device is shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a housing 80 having one or more partitions 81 for forming one or more spaces 82 and for receiving and carrying the stationery goods or the official supply or the office device elements, such as the paper clips, the staplers, the staple removers, the scissors, the knives, rulers, pens, etc. However, the user may not easily obtain the required goods. In addition, the compact discs and the floppy discs have been widely used now. The typical support devices may not be used for supporting the stationery goods.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stationery goods support devices.